With Bloody Hands
by spawnstar
Summary: After the Nebukanezzur is destroyed, the Rebels must devise an alternate plan. They use another ship to plug into the Matrix and both Morpheus and Neo are faced with some familiar foes.
1. Rewired

Title: "With Bloody hands" Author: spawnstar Rating: (X) BDSM-rape, upsetting and more Pairing: (Chapter 1) MorpheusXAdrian, (Chapter 2) NeoXNeil, (later) SmithXSmith ("me,me,me") Summary: After the Nebukanezzur is destroyed, the Rebels must devise an alternate plan. They use another ship to plug into the Matrix and both Morpheus and Neo are faced with some familiar foes. Disclaimer: Not mine! Author's Note: The quality of the writing in this fic is not very good. For some odd reason I just couldn't bring myself to write this any better. This WAS supposed to be the continuation to "Gemini" but it seems a little too free-standing. FEEDBACK IS A YES ^-^  
  
Prologue.  
  
"I will make you hurt Neo. For what you have allowed Morpheus to do to my Adrian." Neil rasped, walking menacingly up to Neo.  
  
"Don't make me do this." Neo said, brandishing his newly-found katana.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to make you pay." Neil said, flipping his switchblade around with some fancy maneuver.  
  
With his nostrils flared he drew in a deep breath and lunged at Neo. He sliced Neo's arm and Neo still tried to avoid attacking him. He wanted Neil to be able to vent and then hopefully stop before things became too ugly. Neo felt that what Morpheus did was wrong and he felt pity for Neil. He knew that Neil must;ve felt some sort of awful pain as he saw what his twin looked like. Neo had no idea that Morpheus had such a dark heart, such violent ambition. Neo managed to grab Neil's arm and force the blade from his hand. That hand, which had caressed him so beautifully not too long ago. Neo pulled him close with a serious look on his face. Neil was still enraged.  
  
"Damn it Neo, don't patronize me. You already know that you can destroy me. You can destroy everything." Neil said, his facial expression softened as if he just began to really believe in what he was saying. He fell to his knees, "I was invincible. WE were invincible before you came along." He said looking down. He took his sunglasses off and looked up at Neo. His eyes remained relatively calm, there was some sparkle of desperation but it quickly vanished. "What is it Neil? What is that you want to feel." Neo said. "I can sense. You are already destroying the matrix. As for feelings. Neo, I don't have any." Neil said.  
  
Chapter 1. Rewired  
  
Morpheus, Neo and Trinity found a way back into the matrix via another ship. "Neo, I no longer need to tell you what to do. Trinity, I would like you to try and find the Oracle. I have one final question for her. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Morpheus said, gritting his teeth so that the muscles surrounding his jawbone flexed outward.  
  
Trinity found herself a bit frightened by Morpheus' angry expression. He had a reason to be angry. Everything he'd ever believed in, fell apart before his very eyes. Bitter, disillusioned and enraged, Morpheus walked away. Trinity went on her mission while Neo stood and looked around. He was trying to figure out what he needed to do next.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The Twins ran into Smith. Smith had just finished replicating himself again in a large alley when they walked in.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't X-Agent Smith." Adrian said, with a chuckle.  
  
Smith raised a brow and looked at them through his dark shades.  
  
"Yes it is. But unlike you two, I am as free as one can be within this giant trap." He said, in his usual menacing, hyper-pronouncing manner.  
  
"Free? What's the point of that?" Neil said, looking at Adrian with an amused smile.  
  
"You two will never know. Unless." Smith said, but he stopped short. "You become.me." He added.  
  
Then he walked up to them and just as he was about to thrust a killing hand into Neil, Adrian quickly stood in front and stopped him. Smith growled with anger.  
  
"Go Neil, now, I can handle this, you try and stop the rebels from destroying everything." Adrian said.  
  
"Very well. I'll go." Neil said and he went into his ghost-mode and disappeared.  
  
"Stop the rebels? Why?" A familiar voice said.  
  
Morpheus crept out of the darkened portion of the alley way. One of the street lights flickered and the light cast a glint on Morpheus' blade. Smith spun around and then said, "Well Morpheus I would love to stay but I'm only interested in destroying the One. But I'll deal with you later!" Smith said and he jumped high into the air and landed on a roof top.  
  
Morpheus followed Smith with his eyes and once Smith vanished his gaze fell upon Adrian, who was standing just a few feet away.  
  
He held his katana out menacingly. "You! Your time is up!" he shouted.  
  
Adrian lunged at him. Adrian fought him skillfully and cunningly. He dodged every attack and kept getting closer to being able to harm Morpheus. Finally, Adrian's fist connected with Morpheus' jaw and it sent him flying back. His katana flew from his hand and hit the pavement with a loud clank. Just as Adrian was going to go and retrieve it, Morpheus came flying at him with renewed strength and anger. Using both feet at once, Morpheus dealt a parallel kick to Adrian's chest. It was much too quick and so Adrian had no chance of going into his other mode.  
  
He crashed with full force into the brick wall behind him. He struggled to sit up but Morpheus already had his blade to his throat.  
  
"I could cut right through that pretty little collar of yours." Morpheus said. "First, I want some answers."  
  
"Never Morpheus. I won't tell you thing." Adrian said, still in immense pain.  
  
"Ah yes, you must know a lot. Your boss Merovingian, my arch enemy, is the information tracker, he must know just about everything. And I know he tells you everything." Morpheus said, in his usual frighteningly calm tone.  
  
"Perhaps I need to refresh your memory?" Morpheus asked with a cold expression. Morpheus adjusted his sunglasses and the swiftly sliced Adrian across the side of his face. The wound bled but quickly began to heal.  
  
"Why do you heal so quickly?" Morpheus said.  
  
"I heal but the pain still lingers." Adrian said, touching his healing wound.  
  
Morpheus laughed in his throat. "You just gave me an idea." Morpheus said. " I want you to go over there, and get down on all fours."  
  
"What?" Adrian replied, still a bit stunned by the painful blow to the chest.  
  
"DO it." Morpheus said, raising his tone, he stabbed Adrian clean through the shoulder. Adrian cried out in agony and clutched the blade that was driven so deeply into his flesh.  
  
"Ah you see, us Rebels, we knew where it hurts. We knew how to hurt your kind. Like you hurt us! You imprison us and then you KILL US." Morpheus said as he turned the blade violently.  
  
Adrian tried to pull the blade out but Morpheus kept it in place. "Alright, I'll do as you say." Adrian said.  
  
Morpheus wrenched the blade out and the wound gushed blood. It was going to take a long time to heal. Hesitantly, Adrian assumed the position demanded of him.  
  
"I don't need to go to the source to get back at you machines. I know exactly what I must do now." Morpheus shouted.  
  
He walked in front of Adrian and kicked him in the face. Adrian's face violently flew to one side and blood trickled from his mouth. Morpheus knelt in front of him and tilted Adrian's face up to his own with his index finger. Then he smashed his lips onto Adrian's. So hatefully that it burned and bruised him.  
  
"You are mine now." Morpheus said.  
  
"What sort of blade did you use on me to render me powerless." Adrian whispered.  
  
"It's a hacked weapon. One that you yourself would use to eliminate a rival program!" Morpheus declared triumphantly as he stood up. "Get on your knees." Morpheus said. Then he kissed him with sudden care.  
  
"Morpheus, why must I be in this humiliating position." Adrian asked, after Morpheus ended the kiss.  
  
"Oh, there is a reason for it." Morpheus said, standing and walking behind him. Adrian tried to look but he couldn't see him. Blood from his shoulder still poured generously down the sleeve of his silver coat.  
  
Morpheus wrapped his arm around Adrian's waist and unfastened his belt. "W-what are you doing?" Adrian asked with sudden panic.  
  
Morpheus said nothing to him, he proceeded to pull Adrian's pants down. Adrian quickly straightened his back, remaining on his knees and he was ready to attack when suddenly Morpheus pulled him real close with one arm and the other held the blade to his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Morpheus whispered into his ear. Adrian's breathing increased as his fear level heightened.  
  
"I didn't think a machine could feel anything." Morpheus added. Morpheus' eyes fell upon Adrian's collar and then traced up to the slander neck that was vulnerable and ready for the killing. Morpheus violently grabbed a handful of dreads and wrenched Adrian's head back farther so that the back of his head rested upon Morpheus' shoulder.  
  
Morpheus planted a few menacing kisses along Adrian's jaw-line.  
  
Adrian gulped and his breathing became even more erratic.  
  
"P-please Morpheus. You are forcing me to beg." Adrian rasped.  
  
"Ah, where is your cool? You were some unbeatable assassin just moments ago were you not?" Morpheus mocked. Adrian didn't answer him.  
  
"Now I know how I can hurt you." Morpheus said, releasing Adrian and forcing him to bend forward onto all fours again.  
  
Morpheus stuck his fingers into the gaping wound on Adrian's shoulder.  
  
Adrian cried out like a wounded animal and he raised one hand to try and stop him. He trembled violently. Morpheus placed his katana beside him and then freed himself. He lathered the blood on as if it were lubrication. He cupped one large hand around Adrian's throat and squeezed. Adrian coughed, but could do nothing about it.  
  
Morpheus thrust into him violently, as if it were to kill him. Adrian gasped in shock and agony. All the hatred, so much violence. All of Morpheus' angers, frustrations, shattered dreams, they all manifested and worked toward one goal: to destroy this being.  
  
Adrian started to desperately pant for air.  
  
Finally, Morpheus removed the hand from his throat and he gripped Adrian's cock. "No, don't." Adrian said, he wanted to raise a hand to stop him but he needed to keep his balance. Morpheus treated Adrian's cock with surprising caution.  
  
Morpheus forced his head back again and after forcing him to turn his head he licked Adrian on the lips.  
  
Adrian winced in disgust and tried to turn away. He wanted Adrian to need his touch, he wanted to control him that way. It was like forcing Adrian to betray himself. He knew that if this program could feel some emotions, surely guilt would eat away at him eventually.  
  
Adrian's protest began to cease and Morpheus could feel the gradual submission in his flesh. He became less tense and he stopped trembling. Adrian shouted one last time, and then he much to his own surprise, he peaked. He must've gotten some sort of stimulation out the act.  
  
Morpheus reached his climax, he was pleased that he had accomplished his goal of breaking the Twin. After putting everything back into place, he leaned down forced Adrian's coat down and off of his shoulders. Morpheus wanted to see Adrian's bare back so that he could slice it up. Adrian weakly sat up the rest of the way. "Remove your tie, now. And your shirt." Morpheus demanded. "I will let you go afterward. First I need to leave a message for your boss and all the. machines."  
  
Adrian's head was still spinning from the pain, the confusion and the lingering sensation from the sexual satisfaction. He removed his tie and shirt.  
  
Morpheus stared at the silvery flesh as the shirt went down inch by inch lower. Adrian's long, silver dreads flowed down freely and brushed against his skin. Morpheus felt himself drawn to him for some strange reason. He quickly dismissed it and blamed it on possible exhaustion.  
  
He wanted to touch that skin though-see and feel it's response to his touch. Adrian's frame was tall but relatively frail. Muscular yet some level of yielding. He knelt down and touched Adrian's back and Adrian turned his head and looked at him from over his shoulder with his stunning blue eyes. Morpheus couldn't help it-he kissed his shoulder, feeling the heat on the surface but underneath the superficial layer of heat, he felt cold. "I must do this." Morpheus whispered as he stood. He held his blade to Adrian's back, drew it back and then lashed it. Once again, blood spilled out. He cut him many times until Adrian fell forward onto his palms. He was barely able to hold himself up.  
  
Chapter 2. Found . COMING SOON! NeoXNeil AND SmithXSmith 


	2. Found

Title: "With Bloody hands" Author: spawnstar Rating: (X) BDSM-rape, upsetting and more Pairing: MorpheusXAdrian, NeoXNeil, SmithXSmith ("me,me,me") Summary: After the Nebukanezzur is destroyed, the Rebels must devise an alternate plan. They use another ship to plug into the Matrix and both Morpheus and Neo are faced with some familiar foes. Disclaimer: Not mine! Author's Note: The quality of the writing in this fic is not very good. For some odd reason I just couldn't bring myself to write this any better. This WAS supposed to be the continuation to "Gemini" but it seems a little too free-standing. FEEDBACK IS A YES ^-^  
  
Prologue.  
  
"I will make you hurt Neo. For what you have allowed Morpheus to do to my Adrian." Neil rasped, walking menacingly up to Neo.  
  
"Don't make me do this." Neo said, brandishing his newly-found katana.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to make you pay." Neil said, flipping his switchblade around with some fancy maneuver.  
  
With his nostrils flared he drew in a deep breath and lunged at Neo. He sliced Neo's arm and Neo still tried to avoid attacking him. He wanted Neil to be able to vent and then hopefully stop before things became too ugly. Neo felt that what Morpheus did was wrong and he felt pity for Neil. He knew that Neil must've felt some sort of awful pain as he saw what his twin looked like. Neo had no idea that Morpheus had such a dark heart, such violent ambition. Neo managed to grab Neil's arm and force the blade from his hand. That hand, which had caressed him so beautifully not too long ago. Neo pulled him close with a serious look on his face. Neil was still enraged.  
  
"Damn it Neo, don't patronize me. You already know that you can destroy me. You can destroy everything." Neil said, his facial expression softened as if he just began to really believe in what he was saying. He fell to his knees, "I was invincible. WE were invincible before you came along." He said looking down. He took his sunglasses off and looked up at Neo. His eyes remained relatively calm, there was some sparkle of desperation but it quickly vanished. "What is it Neil? What is that you want to feel." Neo said. "I can sense. You are already destroying the matrix. As for feelings. Neo, I don't have any." Neil said.  
  
Chapter 1. Rewired  
  
Morpheus, Neo and Trinity found a way back into the matrix via another ship. "Neo, I no longer need to tell you what to do. Trinity, I would like you to try and find the Oracle. I have one final question for her. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Morpheus said, gritting his teeth so that the muscles surrounding his jawbone flexed outward.  
  
Trinity found herself a bit frightened by Morpheus' angry expression. He had a reason to be angry. Everything he'd ever believed in, fell apart before his very eyes. Bitter, disillusioned and enraged, Morpheus walked away. Trinity went on her mission while Neo stood and looked around. He was trying to figure out what he needed to do next.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The Twins ran into Smith. Smith had just finished replicating himself again in a large alley when they walked in.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't X-Agent Smith." Adrian said, with a chuckle.  
  
Smith raised a brow and looked at them through his dark shades.  
  
"Yes it is. But unlike you two, I am as free as one can be within this giant trap." He said, in his usual menacing, hyper-pronouncing manner.  
  
"Free? What's the point of that?" Neil said, looking at Adrian with an amused smile.  
  
"You two will never know. Unless." Smith said, but he stopped short. "You become.me." He added.  
  
Then he walked up to them and just as he was about to thrust a killing hand into Neil, Adrian quickly stood in front and stopped him. Smith growled with anger.  
  
"Go Neil, now, I can handle this, you try and stop the rebels from destroying everything." Adrian said.  
  
"Very well. I'll go." Neil said and he went into his ghost-mode and disappeared.  
  
"Stop the rebels? Why?" A familiar voice said.  
  
Morpheus crept out of the darkened portion of the alley way. One of the street lights flickered and the light cast a glint on Morpheus' blade. Smith spun around and then said, "Well Morpheus I would love to stay but I'm only interested in destroying the One. But I'll deal with you later!" Smith said and he jumped high into the air and landed on a roof top.  
  
Morpheus followed Smith with his eyes and once Smith vanished his gaze fell upon Adrian, who was standing just a few feet away.  
  
He held his katana out menacingly. "You! Your time is up!" he shouted.  
  
Adrian lunged at him. Adrian fought him skillfully and cunningly. He dodged every attack and kept getting closer to being able to harm Morpheus. Finally, Adrian's fist connected with Morpheus' jaw and it sent him flying back. His katana flew from his hand and hit the pavement with a loud clank. Just as Adrian was going to go and retrieve it, Morpheus came flying at him with renewed strength and anger. Using both feet at once, Morpheus dealt a parallel kick to Adrian's chest. It was much too quick and so Adrian had no chance of going into his other mode.  
  
He crashed with full force into the brick wall behind him. He struggled to sit up but Morpheus already had his blade to his throat.  
  
"I could cut right through that pretty little collar of yours." Morpheus said. "First, I want some answers."  
  
"Never Morpheus. I won't tell you thing." Adrian said, still in immense pain.  
  
"Ah yes, you must know a lot. Your boss Merovingian, my arch enemy, is the information tracker, he must know just about everything. And I know he tells you everything." Morpheus said, in his usual frighteningly calm tone.  
  
"Perhaps I need to refresh your memory?" Morpheus asked with a cold expression. Morpheus adjusted his sunglasses and the swiftly sliced Adrian across the side of his face. The wound bled but quickly began to heal.  
  
"Why do you heal so quickly?" Morpheus said.  
  
"I heal but the pain still lingers." Adrian said, touching his healing wound.  
  
Morpheus laughed in his throat. "You just gave me an idea." Morpheus said. " I want you to go over there, and get down on all fours."  
  
"What?" Adrian replied, still a bit stunned by the painful blow to the chest.  
  
"DO it." Morpheus said, raising his tone, he stabbed Adrian clean through the shoulder. Adrian cried out in agony and clutched the blade that was driven so deeply into his flesh.  
  
"Ah you see, us Rebels, we knew where it hurts. We knew how to hurt your kind. Like you hurt us! You imprison us and then you KILL US." Morpheus said as he turned the blade violently.  
  
Adrian tried to pull the blade out but Morpheus kept it in place. "Alright, I'll do as you say." Adrian said.  
  
Morpheus wrenched the blade out and the wound gushed blood. It was going to take a long time to heal. Hesitantly, Adrian assumed the position demanded of him.  
  
"I don't need to go to the source to get back at you machines. I know exactly what I must do now." Morpheus shouted.  
  
He walked in front of Adrian and kicked him in the face. Adrian's face violently flew to one side and blood trickled from his mouth. Morpheus knelt in front of him and tilted Adrian's face up to his own with his index finger. Then he smashed his lips onto Adrian's. So hatefully that it burned and bruised him.  
  
"You are mine now." Morpheus said.  
  
"What sort of blade did you use on me to render me powerless." Adrian whispered.  
  
"It's a hacked weapon. One that you yourself would use to eliminate a rival program!" Morpheus declared triumphantly as he stood up. "Get on your knees." Morpheus said. Then he kissed him with sudden care.  
  
"Morpheus, why must I be in this humiliating position." Adrian asked, after Morpheus ended the kiss.  
  
"Oh, there is a reason for it." Morpheus said, standing and walking behind him. Adrian tried to look but he couldn't see him. Blood from his shoulder still poured generously down the sleeve of his silver coat.  
  
Morpheus wrapped his arm around Adrian's waist and unfastened his belt. "W-what are you doing?" Adrian asked with sudden panic.  
  
Morpheus said nothing to him, he proceeded to pull Adrian's pants down. Adrian quickly straightened his back, remaining on his knees and he was ready to attack when suddenly Morpheus pulled him real close with one arm and the other held the blade to his throat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Morpheus whispered into his ear. Adrian's breathing increased as his fear level heightened.  
  
"I didn't think a machine could feel anything." Morpheus added. Morpheus' eyes fell upon Adrian's collar and then traced up to the slander neck that was vulnerable and ready for the killing. Morpheus violently grabbed a handful of dreads and wrenched Adrian's head back farther so that the back of his head rested upon Morpheus' shoulder.  
  
Morpheus planted a few menacing kisses along Adrian's jaw-line.  
  
Adrian gulped and his breathing became even more erratic.  
  
"P-please Morpheus. You are forcing me to beg." Adrian rasped.  
  
"Ah, where is your cool? You were some unbeatable assassin just moments ago were you not?" Morpheus mocked. Adrian didn't answer him.  
  
"Now I know how I can hurt you." Morpheus said, releasing Adrian and forcing him to bend forward onto all fours again.  
  
Morpheus stuck his fingers into the gaping wound on Adrian's shoulder.  
  
Adrian cried out like a wounded animal and he raised one hand to try and stop him. He trembled violently. Morpheus placed his katana beside him and then freed himself. He lathered the blood on as if it were lubrication. He cupped one large hand around Adrian's throat and squeezed. Adrian coughed, but could do nothing about it.  
  
Morpheus thrust into him violently, as if it were to kill him. Adrian gasped in shock and agony. All the hatred, so much violence. All of Morpheus' angers, frustrations, shattered dreams, they all manifested and worked toward one goal: to destroy this being.  
  
Adrian started to desperately pant for air.  
  
Finally, Morpheus removed the hand from his throat and he gripped Adrian's cock. "No, don't." Adrian said, he wanted to raise a hand to stop him but he needed to keep his balance. Morpheus treated Adrian's cock with surprising caution.  
  
Morpheus forced his head back again and after forcing him to turn his head he licked Adrian on the lips.  
  
Adrian winced in disgust and tried to turn away. He wanted Adrian to need his touch, he wanted to control him that way. It was like forcing Adrian to betray himself. He knew that if this program could feel some emotions, surely guilt would eat away at him eventually.  
  
Adrian's protesting began to cease and Morpheus could feel the gradual submission in his flesh. He became less tense and he stopped trembling. Adrian shouted one last time, and then he much to his own surprise, he peaked. He must've gotten some sort of stimulation out the act.  
  
Morpheus reached his climax, he was pleased that he had accomplished his goal of breaking the Twin. After putting everything back into place, he leaned down forced Adrian's coat down and off of his shoulders. Morpheus wanted to see Adrian's bare back so that he could slice it up. Adrian weakly sat up the rest of the way. "Remove your tie, now. And your shirt." Morpheus demanded. "I will let you go afterward. First I need to leave a message for your boss and all the. machines."  
  
Adrian's head was still spinning from the pain, the confusion and the lingering sensation from the sexual satisfaction. He removed his tie and shirt.  
  
Morpheus stared at the silvery flesh as the shirt went down inch by inch lower. Adrian's long, silver dreads flowed down freely and brushed against his skin. Morpheus felt himself drawn to him for some strange reason. He quickly dismissed it and blamed it on possible exhaustion.  
  
He wanted to touch that skin though-see and feel it's response to his touch. Adrian's frame was tall but relatively frail. Muscular yet some level of yielding. He knelt down and touched Adrian's back and Adrian turned his head and looked at him from over his shoulder with his stunning blue eyes. Morpheus couldn't help it-he kissed his shoulder, feeling the heat on the surface but underneath the superficial layer of heat, he felt cold. "I must do this." Morpheus whispered as he stood. He held his blade to Adrian's back, drew it back and then lashed it. Once again, blood spilled out. He cut him many times until Adrian fell forward onto his palms. He was barely able to hold himself up.  
  
Chapter 2. Found (Part I) .  
  
"Adrian?" Neil asked, quietly walking closer to the figure that lay curled up on the pavement. His clothing was torn and bloody and his back had deep wounds that bleed profusely. He knelt down and placed his hand on Adrian's battered shoulder. Adrian slowly sat up and looked at Neil. His facial expression was stern and collected but his eyes seemed to well-up with tears. Neil touched Adrian's face and then gently wiped the blood from Adrian's lips with his thumb.  
  
"What in the hell happened Adrian?" Neil whispered, his mouth open slightly in shock.  
  
"M-Morpheus." Adrian trembled as he began to speak.  
  
"No, on second thought Adrian I don't need to know. Nor do I want you to have to think about it." Neil said pulling his twin close. He gently stroked Adrian's head and affectionately placed the side of his face to Adrian's.  
  
"Why are you taking so long to heal, my love?" Neil asked him, still holding him tightly.  
  
"He used a special blade Neil. It may take hours upon hours before I heal. I don't understand why he didn't just kill me. I wanted him to after he started to." Adrian looked down to avoid Neil's gaze.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay I understand fully." Neil replied, his eyes flashed with anger at the thought of anyone harming Adrian-especially their main enemy.  
  
"Neil, if it is possible, I think he has broken me. I've feel as if I'm broken into little pieces and I will never be complete again. Something is lost." Adrian said, as the tears that welled-up in his eyes became even more visible. "Ever since Neo came into the Matrix everything is becoming undone. Look, I'm showing human emotion."  
  
Neil saw the tear fall from his twin's eye. That tear sparkled like glass and slid gently down Adrian's smooth skin. While Adrian's face remained cold, his eyes shed many more tears. They trickled like rain, REAL rain, and danced down his beautiful face. "Please Adrian, don't cry. Things are going to be like they were before the rebels came. We will destroy them! After we have regained our full strength we will once again, undefeatable." Neil said, rocking Adrian in his arms.  
  
"I will try to help heal you Adrian and restore you back to your usual self. I would face deletion or yes, even destruction by the hands of the Rebels sooner than see you fall. Adrian you are the most important part of my existence. You are my strength, my confidence, my pleasure. let me help you to become one again." Neil said, drying Adrian's eyes. He could feel Adrian's eyelashes as they tickled his fingertips. Neil used all of his might and he was able to restore Adrian's health. He healed his wounds and restored his clothing. Neil was enraged however, when he discovered that the wounds had left scars.  
  
"How can this be?" Neil said angrily.  
  
"Neil, his blade is stronger than us. But thank you my love." Adrian said.  
  
Neil stood and helped his twin to stand. Adrian clung on to his twin in order to stay standing. Neil was about to kiss Adrian but Adrian slowly turned away and rested his chin onto Neil's shoulder instead.  
  
"Adrian, you are my beginning and my end, please do not turn away from me. I'm not going to hurt you.ever," Neil whispered into Adrian's ear.  
  
Adrian looked up and made eye contact with him, then he faintly kissed Neil. Their lips fit perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle. Neil wanted more but he knew that he could not demand it of his twin at the moment. He drew is a sharp breath through his nose as their mouths parted.  
  
"He is going to pay for this Adrian." Neil said.  
  
Chapter 2 (Part II) "If I could just." Author's Note: Quite out of character. However one can never really know for sure how another will act under certain circumstances, we can only wonder.  
  
Neil brought Adrian back to their bedroom and laid him down. "Neil, please don't let something like what happened to me, happen to you."  
  
Adrian said, grasping his brother by the hand.  
  
"Don't say that Adrian, you didn't LET this happen, Morpheus used an unfair means of overpowering you." Neil said, as he turned Adrian's hand and kissed it.  
  
Neil left in search of Neo and he found him rather quickly. Neo walked up to him and spoke, " I-I don't know what to say. I too, saw what your brother looked like back there.all that pain.I'm so sorry." Neo said.  
  
"What do you know about pain? It is because of YOU that we are feeling it!" Neil said, wrenching his sunglasses off and casting them aside. He face was twisted in anger and he took his switchblade out.  
  
"I will make you hurt Neo. For what you have allowed Morpheus to do to my Adrian." Neil rasped, walking menacingly up to Neo.  
  
"Don't make me do this." Neo said, brandishing his newly-found katana.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to make you pay." Neil said, flipping his switchblade around with some fancy maneuver.  
  
With his nostrils flared he drew in a deep breath and lunged at Neo. He sliced Neo's arm but Neo still tried to avoid attacking him. He wanted Neil to be able to vent and then hopefully stop before things became too ugly. Neo felt that what Morpheus did was wrong and he felt pity for Neil. He knew that Neil must've felt some sort of awful pain as he saw what his twin looked like. Neo had no idea that Morpheus had such a dark heart, such violent ambition.  
  
Neo managed to grab Neil's arm and forced the blade from his hand. That hand, which had caressed him so beautifully not too long ago. Neo pulled him close with a serious look on his face. Neil was still enraged.  
  
"Damn it Neo, don't patronize me. You already know that you can destroy me. You can destroy everything." he said, his facial expression softened as if he just began to really believe in what he was saying. He fell to his knees, "I was invincible. WE were invincible before you came along." He said as he looked up at Neo. His eyes remained relatively calm, but there was some sparkle of desperation for a split-second.  
  
"What is it Neil? What is that you want to feel." Neo said.  
  
"I can sense it. You are already destroying the matrix. As for feelings. Neo, I don't have any ." Neil said. "But I can see everything clearly now."  
  
Neil looked at the ground, and he clutched onto Neo's coat. Neo still held him by the arm, trying to keep him upright. Neil sighed as if he were holding back tears. Neo dropped his katana and placed his hand on Neil's head, trying to comfort him. Neo did not notice, however, that Neil had a dagger that he slipped out from underneath his sleeve. He quickly stood, and plunged the blade right into Neo's stomach. Neo was completely bewildered and it took him a few seconds to register what actually happened. He gripped the blade and pulled it out. Gasping and blind with pain, he still managed to heal himself.  
  
"How did you." Neil said.  
  
"You missed the heart. Did you mean to?" Neo said, now angry and ready to fight.  
  
"No, I didn't know that I had to target a certain spot." Neil said, retrieving his switchblade.  
  
Neo grabbed his katana and swung it around. "You have chosen to fight me, so I will not disappoint you." Neo added. Neil lunged at him with extreme ferocity and he tried to cut him repeatedly. He only managed to slice Neo on the hand once.  
  
"Go on Neo, fight me, try to kill me." Neil shouted.  
  
Neo swung at him with a heavy fist but Neil dodged it. Neo tried to hit him but he couldn't, Neil had become too quick for him. He really did not want to use his blade but he realized that he had to. Neil was becoming strong again because Neo had neglected to concentrate on the destruction of the Matrix. Neo suddenly stabbed Neil right through the chest with his blade. Surprising even himself, Neo jumped back and Neil grabbed the blade, cutting his hand trying to rip it out. Neo tried to help him remove it but Neil drove it in deeper.  
  
"Yes, I deserve this Neo." He rasped. Panting and enraged he drove the blade into himself, then he pulled it out.  
  
"That which does not kill us makes us stronger Neo." (quote from Nietsche) Neil said. Neo began to wonder how he could make Neil stop attacking. He could just kill him but he did not want to. There was no purpose in that. They fought, hand-to-hand for a long time until finally Neo pushed Neil violently up against the wall.  
  
"Let go." Neil said, trying to break his arms free from Neo's iron grasp. Neo pinned Neil's arms to his back and smashed him up against the wall. Neil cut his face on the brick.  
  
"Ahh, let go Neo." Neil said, grinding his teeth. Neo placed his chin over Neil's shoulder.  
  
"No. If I let you go we'll end up right where we started." Neo said, calmly into Neil's ear. He was so close to him.he began to remember what a wonderful fuck Neil was.and Adrian too for that matter. Neo felt the warmth, and the anger.the hot anger. He pressed his lips to Neil's ear and whispered "Why do you two have to be so damn irresistible."  
  
Neil's eyes widened with shock and intense dread.  
  
"No, Neo don't do this." Neil said.  
  
Neil suddenly remembered Adrian's words about not letting this happen. "You draw something out of me. Why don't you like me anymore?" Neo asked, still whispering in his ear. Then he brought his lips to Neil's throat and kissed it. There was something powerful about Neo's kiss though. He must have been concentrating intensely or something. It took Neil's breath away. Neo's shut his eyes in deep thought as he planted more kisses along Neil's neck, then used one hand and unbuttoned Neil's collar, Neil felt Neo's breath sweep down his neck.  
  
"No." Neil said, loudly and with sudden urgency. He struggled but Neo tightened his grip.  
  
"I'm going to strip and fuck you right now. You do know that right?" Neo said menacingly.  
  
"NO! Fuck you Neo I hate you." Neil yelled with his back still to Neo and the side of his face pressed up against the wall. Neo pressed his body harder against Neil's.  
  
"Put your hands up onto the wall." Neo said calmly. Neil shook his head no.  
  
"Damn it, just do it." Neo ordered and he released Neil's arms.  
  
"If you care about your brother, you will do it." Neo said, alarming himself with his own sudden cruelty. Neil slowly raised his hands as if under arrest and placed them onto the cold wall.  
  
"Now, remove your clothes." Neo said.  
  
Neil glared and then very hesitantly removed his clothing. It was all so awkward for him. When he was finished, Neo attacked him, pushing him against the wall. He kissed him ravenously and pressed his body against him. Neil could feel Neo's erection rub against his naked thigh.  
  
How can this be happening? Neil thought with sickening dread.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Neo. But I am concerned with what you might do. The only reason you are able to order me around is because you have become so powerful." Neil said, turning away from Neo's desperate and violent kisses.  
  
Neo ignored Neil completely and he continued to consume Neil with his violating hands. Neo grabbed Neil's wrist and pulled him onto the ground with him. He pushed Neil onto the pavement and straddled him. Neo took all of his guns out of their holsters and he removed all the straps and other gadgets he had on. Neil wanted to grab one of the guns and blow Neo away but he couldn't struggle free.  
  
"Why can't I change into my other form Neo? What have you done?" Neil asked him.  
  
"Too much to explain." Neo said as he removed his coat, his shirt and then undid his belt.  
  
Neo leaned down and kissed Neil's forehead and Neil pushed him away. As if amused by this, Neo did it again, but he pinned his wrists above his head first. Neo admired Neil's arm muscles as they flexed under the forced position.  
  
"I wish that you wouldn't fight this." Neo said.  
  
Neil spat on Neo's face and Neo wiped it away with one finger, then he stuck the finger into his mouth, and drew it in and out a few times.  
  
"Well Neo, I see that you have chosen to punish him using the same method that I have." Morpheus said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Morpheus." Neo said, nervously trying to turn away in order to hide his nakedness.  
  
" No need to be embarrassed Neo. Is there anyway that I could help restrain him?" Morpheus said.  
  
Neil fought violently but Morpheus went up to him, knelt down and pinned his arms above his head by the wrists.  
  
"Give him an injection Neo." Morpheus said.  
  
"The omega decoder?" Neo asked him.  
  
Morpheus nodded. "It's in my breast pocket."  
  
Neo took the syringe out and injected Neil in the arm. Neil struggled and shouted but Neo clamped his hand over his mouth. Neil breathed heavily against his hand and slowly he calmed down. Neil suddenly realized that Morpheus was no longer holding him down by the wrists but he was so weak that he couldn't even lift his arms anyway!  
  
He felt dazed and overly relaxed.  
  
"Neo, what in the hell is happening to me?" Neil said, his voice not much louder than a whisper.  
  
"You will find that you can barely move at all-the injection goes in and paralyzes your code for fighting. With that code comes strength and willpower as well. It's almost like the genes in a human." Morpheus said, very happy about the whole thing. "Now I must go, Trinity has found the Oracle and has contacted me. Don't worry, I will not let Trinity know about this."  
  
Morpheus left with haste and Neo looked down at the heavily sedated man underneath him. Neo wrapped his hand around the back of Neil's head and drew him up. He was so weak that his head hung back. He couldn't move his arms and legs and he blinked very rarely.  
  
"Neo, am I being deleted?" Neil asked, expressionless.  
  
"No." Neo said as he brought his face closer to Neil's. "I don't want to do this Neil, really, but it is too late to turn back now."  
  
Neo stroked Neil's thigh with the other hand, "Can you feel that?" Neo asked him.  
  
Neil nodded.  
  
Neo felt as if he was cradling a corpse in his arms. He kissed him on the mouth and he could feel Neil's lips tremble in response. Neo got off of him, knelt down and then wrapped Neil's legs around him. He entered him and Neil just looked at him with a completely emotionless face. There was something almost geisha about his expression: mournful, powerless and tragically beautiful. He could feel a slight protest but he continued to rape Neil. Neil was barely able to lift his arms but he threw them around Neo's shoulders and held onto him as if saying, Alright, you have won.  
  
Neil rested his face so that his lips were close to Neo's ear. Neo could hear the faint breathing in his ear. It picked up a bit each time that he would thrust back into him. "Neo, if I please you, will you leave?" Neil whispered. "What do you mean?" Neo said, panting.  
  
"I mean.leave the Matrix." Neil said, with growing desperation.  
  
"No, but I can promise that you will not be deleted." Neo said.  
  
"Without the Matrix, Neo, I have no way of existing. I AM the Matrix." Neil whispered.  
  
"I can keep you as a program." Neo answered but he stopped short as he was reaching his climax. He closed his eyes tightly and came.  
  
After a few moments of silence Neo spoke, "I'm sorry Neil but you and your twin will remain with me. I will keep you as a program and you will belong to me."  
  
"No." Neil said, shaking his head and trying to push away from Neo.  
  
Neo gently laid him down and then took his cock into his mouth. Neil tried to sit up but he couldn't. "It isn't fair Neo." Neil said. Neo drew him in and out so perfectly, using just the right amount of pressure. Neo caressed Neil's hips and ran his hands up and down his ribs. The touch was intensified from the numb state that Neil was in. He felt hollow inside and he felt everything on the surface. Every touch of the skin was magnificent.  
  
Neil tried to fight it, he tried to hold back but he couldn't, Neo was causing him to melt.every little bit of him began to melt. Suddenly nothing else mattered and he peaked. Neo was pleased that he had succeeded. It helped kill the guilt. Neo stood and got dressed but his wrapped his coat around Neil, who was able to sit up. He regained a large amount of strength and after Neo wrapped the coat around him, Neil slapped him as hard he could, bloodying his lip, a punch would've required too much strength. Much to Neo's surprise, Neil then took him by the hand and softly rubbed the side of his face against it.  
  
"I hate you Neo.and I love you." He whispered. Neo tilted Neil's face up to his and then kissed him, forcing his tongue into Neil's mouth. He teased Neil's tongue with his own until it responded.  
  
"I will see you soon." Neo said.  
  
The thrill is gone Heaven is in the backseat of my cadillac 


End file.
